


All it is is Pulling a Trigger

by readling



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Smut, bellarke AU, bellarke smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readling/pseuds/readling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellarke AU. Bellamy and Clarke are both escaped convicts who met on the run. Now the perfect lethal psycho-killer team, with twisted romance mixed in.<br/>One shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	All it is is Pulling a Trigger

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an edit on tumblr (where my url is bellellarke)  
> SMUT WARNING

They both hold guns at each others heads.

"Are you gonna shoot sweetie?" Clarke asks. Bellamy breaks first. He smiles and drops his gun wrapping Clarke in his arms for a forceful kiss.

"What do you say we go do something?" Bellamy suggests. Clarke smiles wickedly.

"That sounds fun baby, but where?" she asks him.

"I say we drive for a while and then you can decide." Bellamy wraps his arms around Clarke's waist and brings his lips centimeters from hers. "And I want to see you in action, it feels like its been years," he whispers. He kisses her again and she teasingly bites his lip. "You don't wanna start this princess," he teases.

"Maybe I do," she retorts, kissing him again and licking his bottom lip. She can feel him pull her closer and she slides her hand up his hard stomach. 

"How about as a reward," he says with a wicked glint in his eye. "As much as I would love to, we've got a job to do." Clarke just laughs and pulls away.

"If you say so boss," she winks. "Let's get this  _job_ done."

***

Bellamy slams on the breaks of the truck as soon as Clarke shouts "Here!"

It looks like some sort of office building and as they walk in Clarke says "Everyone here, all robots, typing page after page of the same thing for years and all for a little cash?" Bellamy laughs at her need to find logic in every kill. But they were both a little bit fucked up.

They got in the elevator and Clarke backs him into a corner kissing him. "You make me crazy," she purrs.

"Princess, I don't think you need me for that," he teases. She pushes him harder into the elevator wall.

"Don't make me mad Bell," she warns. She trails her finger up his shirt till she grasps onto the collar, "Or I might have to ignore you."

"But I can't ignore you when you're being so fucking sexy." He grabs her waist and flips her around so she's the one pushed against the elevator wall. The elevator dings. They pull apart and walk onto the floor. She gives him a wild smirk and kicks open the door to an office. 

"Hands up," she croons. He could get a hard-on from just those words from her lips. She smirks at him as if knowing what he's thinking. He winks.

An awkward looking man is at a counter in the room they burst into looking between them with a puzzled look on his face.

"I said put your fucking hands up." Clarke demands. She could get used to this being in control thing. When the man doesn't listen the second time, she whips the gun out from her waistband. "You think this is a game?" she asks. His hands are in the air.

"You got him, Princess?" Bellamy asks her.

"Oh yeah. I got him," she says with a crazy smirk on her face. He wanted to rip her clothes off right then and there.

"Have I told you how hot you look with a gun?" he tells her.

"Oh, you like that?" she seems to mock him bringing the gun up to her lips.

The man in the corner seemed to remind them of his presence when he said, "You're both crazy."

"Don't call us that," Bellamy snarls. He hates being called that. It brought back bad memories. And he wasn't gonna let Him call Clarke that.

"Yeah. Who do you think you are? A fucking psychiatrist?" Clarke backs him up. He glances at her and smiles.

"Just shoot him and lets go," Bellamy says in disgust. Clarke pulls the trigger. The mans head explodes.

Clarke drops the gun. Bellamy saunters over to her and pushes her up on the counter. His mouth collides with hers and she groans into it. 

"One last thing." He reaches over and locks the door. Clarke felt a growing sense of urgency in her gut. Bellamy walks back over to her a pulls off her shirt. Clarke smirks.

Clark wraps her fingers through his hair and pushes her mouth harder against him. He trails kisses down her neck and bites her collar bone. She gasps. It only makes him harder. He pulls her shirt off and unlatches her bra. 

She pushes into him and trails her hand along his waist line. He nips her lip. His pants felt like they were getting tighter and tighter. He reaches into her pants and feels her smile against his lips. His fingers reach the pool of wetness in her underpants and she moans against his mouth.

He pushes her back onto the countertop and pulls her pants off. He makes his way down with his mouth and cups her breasts in his hands. When he reaches the soft gold hair below her navel he felt her laugh. He had to unzip his pants to let go of some of the tension that resided southward. His tongue reaches her clit and he circles it around as she moans his name. He reaches his finger in to circle her sensitive mound and he feels her tighten around him. She grabs his hair holding him in place. Just as she was about to tip over the edge he pulls back. He feels her hands grab the waistband of his briefs and tug. He pulled them down and she grasped him starting him off.

Clarke starts to stand and Bellamy whips her around and enters her. It was immediate relief. She moans his name and he moans hers. She grabs him and pushes him back on the counter. She mounts him and rakes her nails across his chest. "Faster Bell," she breathes. And he does. And then they both reach the climax and collapse over each other.

This is crazy love.

 

 


End file.
